


pianos and piercings

by mitakesgf



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music Store, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, cute flirting, kaede is embarrassed, maybe ooc my bad, no beta we die like men, no ones dead, obviously, piercings!rantaro, rantaro is obliviously flirting, sexual tension in the air, they opened stores next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitakesgf/pseuds/mitakesgf
Summary: Was it a bad idea to play Kaede’s piano so early in the morning in her pajamas? Maybe.But it caught the attention of the neighboring piercing store. So.... win-win?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	pianos and piercings

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! apologies if its a little ooc.

Maybe playing “Clair de Lune” in front of the giant window of her store in the early morning was a bad idea. Especially when she had just woken up upstairs and had not even thought of getting dressed appropriately. And even more so when the pretty green haired boy who opened a new shop in front of her was staring at her as she played in her pajamas.

Or maybe, Kaede was just going insane.

Actually, there was no question about that. Kaede knew she was. When she had finally gotten out of her daze and realized he was _staring_ at her, she dashed upstairs in embarrassment. Currently, she was silently screaming into her pillow.

She was hoping no one could hear her through the thin walls as she scolded herself. A few phrases like: “this is the most embarrassing moment of my life,” and “you’re going to die alone because of this” were said before she rolled out of bed to get dressed. (Because glaring at your ceiling won’t make you disappear, unfortunately.)

If only it were that easy to pick an outfit. She had spent ten minutes on the floor with her clothes and in the end she ended up with a white sweater, a light pink, plaid skirt, and a very messy room. The outfit wasn’t too different from her normal outfits, but she thought it looked good enough. She’d deal with her mess of a room later.

When she finally rushed downstairs (and nearly tripped in the process) into her store, “pretty boy” was nowhere to be seen. 

With a half relieved and half disappointed sigh, Kaede began to open up her shop, flipping her closed sign over.

Her store was her pride and joy: a music shop on the corner of a local street. It sold a variety of music related things: albums, CDs, instruments. Anything you wanted was probably there. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe she was due a restocking this week.

It wasn’t too popular, nor was it huge, but she enjoyed working there. She could jam out with her favorite songs, dance in her store, and even sing to her heart’s content. Although… she probably shouldn’t embarrass herself further in front of the new store and its audience.

—

A few hours passed of the daily routine: Customers, the few regulars, and the one small performance for the child who asked. It was an easy day, yet she couldn’t help but realize how much her eyes seemed to stray to the new store that opened in front of her.

A piercing store, it seemed. Contrary to Kaede’s soft theme in her store, the piercing store had a dark color palette: Black on gray on white with a pop of neon green. 

It wasn’t Kaede’s usual taste, but it matched the theme it was going for. Dark and mysterious. The front held a large sign which read “PIERCINGS” above its door. Next to the entrance, there was a large window, similar to Kaede’s, but without her prized piano. Instead, looking into the window only showed a bit of the inside.

Sometimes, when she glanced into it, she could catch a glimpse of green hair every once in a while. 

She wondered if she would ever visit. 

_You’re so nosy, Akamatsu. When would you ever get a piercing?_ Kaede thought to herself, running a hand through her own hair. A few seconds later, the bell above her door jingled to signal someone’s entry. 

“Ah, welcome! How can I —” Kaede’s words caught in her breath.

_Fuck._

Maybe it was the green eyes that made her pause. Or the many piercings. Or maybe it was the fact that the “pretty boy” she had been thinking about the whole day was standing in front of her. Whatever it was, she definitely lost her breath.

The green haired boy smiled at her as she stared wordlessly at him.

He was wearing a grey turtleneck sweater, overlaid with a black button up shirt – which was only half buttoned. He paired it with plain black pants, with many, many silver chains and accessories. She could even see his hands which were littered with rings. She felt sort of underdressed standing next to him.

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind me asking. I really liked that song you were playing this morning. What was it called?” He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

_God, he’s really cute._

“Ah, it was Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy! It’s one of my favorite songs! I could, uhm, play it again for you if you’d like?” Kaede suggested, giving him a nervous smile. Any hopes of him forgetting about this morning’s events vanished. She could only hope he didn’t bring up her pink pajamas.

“I would… really like that. I’m Rantaro Amami, by the way. I opened the store in front of yours, it’s nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand and Kaede shook it. 

“I’m Kaede Akamatsu.” She took a glance at his storefront, pointing at it with her thumb. “Your store’s… a piercing store?”

Rantaro let out a small laugh as his hand reached for the back of his neck again. “Yeah, I have a lot of piercings if you hadn't noticed,” (She noticed. She was actively trying to ignore them.) He gestured at his face with his free hand. “And they’re self pierced. You kind of get the hang of it after a few.” 

Kaede laughed, feeling comfortable in his presence. She leaned her arms onto her counter, teasing. “Should I get one done from you then?”

“If you do, it’ll be on the house. Paid for by your musical talent.”

She smiled, tilting her head. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Ah,” Rantaro held up his hands to his defense, “No, no. I hope I don’t come off that way.”

“So you’re just this friendly to everyone? Disappointed.” She held her hand to her chest, pouting. (In reality, she was a little disappointed, but let’s not talk about that.)

“Unfortunately.” Rantaro smiled, shrugging. Kaede laughed lightly before getting up from behind her counter to play Clair de Lune again.

“Shall I play for you then?” She asked, walking backwards into the warm light from the window in front of her piano. Maybe she was showing off, but it was alright. She wanted to show off in front of him, to impress him. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, nodding his head once at the piano, following her steps. 

_He has to know what he’s doing… there’s no way._ Kaede thought with an internal scream. (It’s an understatement to say that he was attractive to her.)

“Lead the way, Miss Akamatsu.” She giggled at his formality, sitting down as he leaned against the top of her piano. 

And, with a deep breath, Kaede played. Her fingers flew across the keys and she played perfectly. Every note manipulated under her fingertips easily. 

Maybe one day she would get those piercings from across the street. And maybe, it wasn’t too bad that she played the piano this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys,,,, uhm. yea i wrote this impulsively because i thought wow this would be the cutest concept ever and i love rantaro's piercings. and again: apologies if they're ooc,,, i hope its okay. also: amamatsu are like my top tier comfort ship so expect more if i do finish half the prompts i think of. <3
> 
> also: not sure if i would do a pt2 bc i have no ideas for it. i might tho!


End file.
